


Mystery in the City of Mechanisms

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventure of Clan Shield
Genre: Kidnapping, Magical detective, Mystery, Steampunk, kidnapping.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: In the town of mechanisms watchmaker Seldon disappeared. And now Detective Brahms with knowledge of magic and deduction will investigate this case. Together with watchmaker Hugo.





	Mystery in the City of Mechanisms

**Mystery in the City of Mechanisms**

In the castle of the elves, Queen Esmeralda woke up and saw her Alexia, who was enjoying the lamps and the chandelier that was already lit by the bulbs.

– Good Morning Queen. How did you sleep. – Alexia said with a cheerful smile.

Esmeralda: I slept well Alexia. I see that you admire lamps.

Alexia: Yes. It's very bright here since we use lamps and not torches.

Esmeralda agreed with Alexia, but when she saw the letter, she knew Alexia had not come here just to admire the lamps.

Esmeralda: I think you did not come here just to admire the lamps.

– Queen this letter came to you from the town of the mechanisms. – Alexia said, then handed the queen's letter.

The Queen took the letter and read it.

Esmeralda: Alexia, I want you to bring Hugo and Brahms to the throne room.

– Yes, queen. – Alexia said with a slightly surprised look.

Alexia told Hugo and Brahms that the Queen had told them to go to the throne room. When they entered the throne room Brahms and Hugo knelt before Queen Esmeralda who was seated on his throne.

Brahms is human. Brahms is a detective with light green hair and dark brown eyes. He is a detective with an extraordinary ability in deduction and knowledge of magic. He wears a green norfolk jacket and brown trousers. He likes to play violin. He uses aromatic candles to think better. He also has an eagle with yellow red feathers for a pet.

Hugo: Queen why you called us.

Esmeralda: Hugo. I called you here because today received a letter from the city of the mechanisms. The letter said that the watchmaker, Seldon, had been kidnapped. That's why you and Brahms will investigate this abduction. The train for the city of the mechanisms will start tomorrow at 11:00, so prepare your luggage ready. Brahms and Hugo prepared their stuff for their journey to the city of mechanics.

Brahms and Hugo prepared their stuff for their journey to the city of mechanics. While Hugo was preparing his luggage. He heard the door knock. Hugo was surprised by this. Hugo opened the door and there stood his girlfriend Zia.

Hugo: Zia why you're here.

Zia: Hugo, I'm here to wish you success for the investigation.

– How do you know that? – Hugo asked with a surprised voice.

Zia: Alexia told me you were going to leave.

– Do not worry Zia. –  Hugo said, then put his hand on Zia's shoulder.

Zia was so happy to embrace Hugo by wrapping her snake's tail.

– Zia, stop. – Hugo shouted.

When Zia understood what she had done, she dropped her grip.

– Sorry Hugo. – Zia answered with a bent head and a sad voice.

Hugo: There is nothing Zia. Try not to hug me like this.

– Okay, Hugo, I'll try. – Zia said in a cheerful voice and Hugo kiss on the cheek.

Zia then left Hugo's room. Then Hugo finished with his luggage and went to see Brahms. Hugo reached Brahms's room and knocked at the door.

– it's open. – Brahms said.

Then Hugo opened the door and entered the room of Brahms, which was in Victorian style. There was a fireplace, an engraved table with chairs, a sofa and a desk. Brahms stood on a large soft leather chair, but Hugo noticed that there was no bed in the room.

Brahms: What do you want Hugo? There's another 2 hours before we leave.

Hugo: I came to see you and why you do not have a bed.

Brahms: I do not like sleeping on a bed so I'm sleeping on this chair. But let's not talk about it let's talk about your girlfriend lamia.

Hugo was surprised by Brahms. Hugo knew that Brahms was a detective, but how did he know that?

– Brahms, how do you know I have a girlfriend lamia? – Hugo said with a stunned look.

– Very simple. On your hand you have traces of flakes. The footprint can not be a normal snake because it is large. She is your friend because the Lamia type embraces the people she loves. – Brahms replied with a wide smile and as he watched Hugo's stunned gaze. – Do not worry Hugo, everyone looks like this. Just by looking at them I can tell their whole life with the approximate  accuracy.

– Brahms, I'll leave. – Hugo said, still amazed by what Brahms said.

At 11:00, Brahms and Hugo arrived at the station and entered the train. When they sat in their seats Hugo wanted to know why you had to go to the city of the mechanisms.

Brahms: Hugo, I see you have questions.

Hugo: I want to know why I have to go with you to the city of the mechanisms.

Brahms: Very simple Hugo. The city of the mechanisms is inhabited by steampunk.  This is the perfect environment in which to light up. Do you understand that some people are emitting light. Others are their conductors.

Hugo: I think I understood. Where will we go to the city of the mechanisms.

Brahms: In hotel "Iron Doll".  They know I'm going to investigate the kidnapping. That's why I need your help, because you're more familiar with a steampunk.

The two of them talked a lot. The train arrived at the city of the mechanisms. Brahms and Hugo got off the train. Then a steampunk met them.

– Hello Detectives. I am Wilson owner of hotel "Iron Doll". – Said a man with a steampunk clothes.

Brahms: My name is Brahms. This is Hugo, watchmaker.

Wilson: You are here to investigate the kidnapping of Seldon.

Brahms: Yes.

Wilson: Let me take you to the owner of the theater. He called you. Do not worry about your luggage. My workers will take him to the hotel.

Brahms and Hugo climbed into a carriage that led them to the theater's owner. Brahms, Hugo and Wilson got off the carriage and knocked on the door.

– Hello Detectives and Wilson. I'm Steve the owner of the theater. – Steve said, and invited Brahms, Hugo and Wilson to come in.

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, and Steve sat on an armchair.

Steve: You must be tired. Should I offer you tea or coffee?

– We will drink tea. – Brahms said. – Now let's talk about the case.

While Brahms and Steve were talking. A doll of human size entered the room. She was dressed like a maid and wore a tray with 4 cups of tea. When they put the cups on the table, Brahms said: I want to ask you a few questions.

Steve: Say.

– When was Seldon kidnapped. – Brahms said as she took the cup of tea.

Steve: Three days ago, Seldon disappeared into his house.

– Another investigate his home. – Brahms said while drinking tea.

Steve: Yes. But they found no trace.

– Hugo and I will have to check the house. – Brahms said as he watched Hugo, who was interested in the doll.

Steve: Okay, tomorrow I'll give you the key to the house.

Brahms and Steve spoke very long about the kidnapping. Hugo stared at the doll and wondered how it worked. It was late, and Wilson took Brahms and Hugo to the hotel rooms. Hugo was in the room and opened the suitcase in which there were only tools. He cleaned them and then sat down in the chair. Then he decided to see Brahms. Hugo reached Brahms's room and knocked.

– Come in, Hugo. – Brahms said through the door.

– How do you know I am. – Hugo said as he entered the room.

– Very simple. Who else would look for me at this time? – Brahms said, sitting in the chair.

Hugo looked around Brahms's room and saw. Three lit aromatic candles on the table and a map that was on the bed.

– How was the interrogation of Steve. – Hugo said as he looked at the map on which were marked several places.

Brahms: I do not know. I asked Wilson to give me a map of the city. I understand that the city depends on this theater. So we have to find Seldon. I have marked a few places on the map where we can find him.

Hugo: But here only the houses of neighbors and the theater is marked.

Brahms: Yes, there is an abandoned mine for coal outside the city. But around the theater there are hotels, restaurants, bars and shops. Everything else is wasteland. Besides the plateau that is near the mine and therefore it is abandoned.

Hugo: Where do we start?

– Hugo, we'll have to question the neighbors, but first we'll see Seldon's house. But we'll do it tomorrow. Now let's go to bed. Good night Hugo. – Brahms said, closing his eyes.

Hugo: Brahms, can I ask you something.

– Say. – Brahms said with his eyes closed.

Hugo: I've searched for information about you. I found that you never investigate cases alone. Why.

Brahms: I told you. Some people emit light. While others are its conductors.

Hugo: So you need help with the investigation.

Brahms: Yes. Very rarely, I work alone.

– Good Brahms. Good night. – Hugo said, and went to his room.

Morning Brahms and Hugo got up and had breakfast with Steve and Wilson. When finished with breakfast, Steve gave the key to the house Seldon. Brahms and Hugo went to the house of Seldon. When they arrived, they opened the door. Brahms and Hugo saw scattered objects, but Brahms saw sense.

Hugo: You see something interesting.

Brahms: Yes. I know what happened.

– But how. – Hugo said with a stunned look.

Brahms: Whoever has kidnapped Seldon, was his friend. I knew it because of two cups of coffee that are broken on the floor. Hugo check upstairs.

Hugo nodded and went upstairs.

Brahms saw the fireplace and there are several burned letters. Brahms checked if something had survived. But the only thing he finds is a business card on which the word "coal" could be read.

– Brahms. Come quickly here. – Hugо said from the second floor.

Brahms quickly went upstairs and saw a disassembled doll.

Brahms: Hugo what it is.

Hugo: This is a doll. Seldon has begun to repair it.

Brahms: You can fix it, right?

Hugo took his tools and started to repair. The doll began to move and speak.

– Who are you and where is Selden? – Said the Doll.

Brahms: Hello. I'm Brahms. Detective. I'm sorry but Seldon was kidnapped.

– Kidnapped. When. – He said the doll with a surprised voice.

Hugo: what is your name.

– My name is Felicia. I'm a doll, doctor. – Said the doll.

Brahms: Hugo. You will take Felicia to the hotel.  I will interrogate the neighbors.

Hugo took Felicia to the hotel. Brahms went to question the neighbors. The first neighbor was John. Brahms knocked on the door. John opened the door and said: Hi Brahms. How can I help you.

Brahms: How do you know my name?

John: My friend Wilson told me.

Brahms: Can I ask you a few questions?

John: Yes. Please come in.

Brahms came in and sat down on a sofa. John sat on the chair.

Brahms: My first question. What were your relations.

John: Professional. I own a cafe, but a month ago I found out how to make fuel from the coffee.

Brahms: So you do not use coal for fuel.

John: Yes and no. The mayor gave no money to realize his idea, but the city did it. The railways, the theater and the restaurants are heated and work with it. This fuel does not emit harmful emissions and is much more durable than coal.

After completing his conversation with John, Brahms began to question the other neighbors. It took him all day, and he returned to his room at the hotel and relaxed in one of the chairs.

Hugo: Brahms, are you all right.

Brahms: Hugo, I questioned all the neighbors and the mayor, and nothing. Tomorrow we'll check out the theater. What happened to Felicia.

Hugo: She said that was repaired that night in which he was kidnapped Seldon. But she does not remember anything.

Brahms: Are you armed?

Hugo: Yes, I found a revolver in Seldon's house. I decided it would be useful.

Brahms: Hugo to go to bed.

Hugo let Brahms fall asleep. Hugo returned to his room and saw Felicia.

Hugo: Are you okay Felicia.

Felicia: I'm fine. I just wonder where Seldon is.

Hugo: I believe Brahms will find it. Let me ask you something about why Seldon is so important for this city.

Felicia: Before Seldon. People used us as slaves and we did not have rights. But then Seldon persuaded people and the dolls were given rights and the right to personality. We puppets are not very aware of the emotions. Hugo, listen to me, all the dolls love Seldon. It's impossible for a doll to kidnap him.

Hugo: I believe in this, Felicia. If you want you can come with us in the investigation.

Felicia: Really?

Hugo: Yes, and if I hurt, you will be able to help us.

Felicia: Thank you very much. But you'll have to go to bed.

Hugo nodded and went to bed.

In the morning, Brahms and Hugo got up and had breakfast. After Breakfast Brahms, Hugo and Felicia went to the theater. When they arrived, Brahms unlocked the door and saw a very beautiful lobby.

Hugo: Here is very beautiful.

Brahms: Let's split up and search the theater. And if you find something call.

Brahms, Hugo and Felicia began to search the theater. Brahms checked one of the rooms in the theater, and on the table in the room he saw a lot of scattered documents. Brahms began to check their papers and found a map with a letter. Brahms opened the letter, but before he read it, he was attacked by a doll dog. Brahms tried to protect himself, but the dog, bites his leg. He shouted in pain and fell to the ground. The dog began to bite him. But Hugo and Felicia heard the shouts of Brahms. When they arrived, they saw a doll dog attacking Brahms. Hugo drew his revolver and shot the dog.

Hugo: Brahms, are you all right?

Brahms: No, my leg is injured.

Hugo: Felicia, help him.

Felicia took a first-aid kit and began to tie Brahms's leg. When Brahms was bandaged, he stood up and sat in a chair.

Brahms: Hugo, give me the map and the letter.

Hugo took the map and the letter, then gave it to Brahms. Brahms saw the map and then opened the letter. When he read it, Brahms smiled.

Brahms: Felicia, these symbols on the map what they represent.

Felicia: These symbols show the minerals.

Brahms: I know who kidnapped Seldon.

The mayor sat in his chair in front of the fireplace and drink tea when the door crashed and the city police came in, who were dolls and people.

– What's happening? Why are you coming into my house? – The Mayor yelled.

Brahms: There is no point in pretending. We know you kidnapped Seldon.

– Why do you think I've kidnapped Seldon? – The mayor said in an angry voice.

While the mayor shouted to Brahms. Doll discovered Seldon, who did not look good.

– So, Mayor, it's time you put the handcuffs. – Hugo said while holding handcuffs.

But then the mayor pulled out a revolver, shot a doll and started running. Hugo followed him. They reached the swamp. As he pursued the mayor, Hugo stepped on a floating sand and began to sink. The mayor noticed that Hugo sank into the swamp. He approached Hugo and began to laugh at him mockingly. Hugo directed the revolver toward the mayor, but when he tried to shoot. There were no cartridges in the revolver.

– Very bad. This swamp has taken many casualties. You will be the next one. – The mayor said and pointing his revolver to Hugo.

But before shooting, an eagle caught the mayor's revolver. The eagle brought the revolver to Brahms. Brahms took the revolver and directed them to the mayor.

Brahms: Felicia, help Hugo.

Felicia took one branch and handed it to Hugo. Hugo caught the branch, and Felicia pulled him out. Then the dolls put handcuffs on the mayor. Bram, Hugo, and Felicia were in Steve's house where they were resting.

Steve: I still can not understand why the mayor kidnapped Seldon.

Brahms: Very simple. The mayor had a coal mine from which he earned. But after John create fuel from coffee, the mine closed. Then the mayor has found a map showing that in the theater there is gold. He wanted to buy the theater, but in order to reduce the price, he kidnapped Seldon. After passing season, the mayor would buy the theater much cheaper.

Steve: I'm glad his plan failed.

Felicia: Excuse me, can I ask you something.

Hugo: Say, Felicia.

Felicia: Brahms and Hugo can I come with you to the castle of elves.

Hugo: Yes, you will help the people as you have helped Brahms. How's your leg, Brahms.

Brahms: Many hurt but will pass.

The door to Steve's house opened, and Seldon and Wilson entered.

Steve: What's going on. Is there any problem.

Wilson: No. Seldon wants to tell you something.

Seldon: Steve, I will run for mayor.

Steve: That's good news.

– You really will be a good mayor. – Brahms said as he stroked his eagle.

And here ends the story.


End file.
